lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lothriel Imrahil
' Lothriel Imrahil' is the daughter of Lucas, and Karen Imrahil making her a member of House Imrahil. Lothloriel has one sibling in the form of Franco Imrahil of whom is the current heir of House Imrahil and the Kingdom of Dol Amroth following the departure of Balian Imrahil. Lothriel and Franco have engaged in a long term incestuos relationship that is known by their parents of whom basically pushed them into the arrangement. In this relationship they have one child in the form of Tessa Imrahil of whome at the end of the Rise of Lucerne is somewhere around the age of a teenage Numenorian. Lothriel Imrahil was born the child of the weaker of the two brothers of House Imrahil in the form of Lucas Imrahil which put her in a position of power but not to the same scope as her other cousins. This never sat well with her or her brother Franco of which both had a lot of bitterness towards their cousins and it was this bitterness that made them jump to the occasion when their parents came to them and made them basically engage in an incestuous relationship. In this way it was believed that they could keep power to their side of House Imrahil, and await the moment to strike for more power. This moment would come when the children of Varian would flee the nation during the lead up the Civil War in Gondor. Following this conflict Varian would be forced to make Franco the new heir to the throne of Dol Amroth and the child that was born between Franco, and Lothriel became the next in line after Franco meaning that overnight Varian had lost control of House Imrahil. History Early History : "Noone asked me whether anything I did was what I wanted. It was always this is what the family demands of you. Any questioning was seen as a disloyal act. Any resistence met with violence. My brother bought the lie, and he lay with me just like they wanted him to. My brother knew the truth though. It was all just a huge lie created to make them believe they weren't the monsters they knew they were." : -Lothriel Imrahil Lothriel Imrahil was born the child of the weaker of the two brothers of House Imrahil in the form of Lucas Imrahil which put her in a position of power but not to the same scope as her other cousins. This never sat well with her or her brother Franco of which both had a lot of bitterness towards their cousins and it was this bitterness that made them jump to the occasion when their parents came to them and made them basically engage in an incestuous relationship. In this way it was believed that they could keep power to their side of House Imrahil, and await the moment to strike for more power. As time went on and nothing seemed to happen for them, it was believed that the one child of Lothriel with Franco was enough for the time being and she was prepared for another path which wouldn't come to pass due to the fact that the lands of Gondor were about to explode. Without knowing this though she was sent to Gondor where she was trained in the arts of seduction, and ensnaring a man for the purpose of having a very fruitful marriage. She returned to Dol Amroth some two years after her time in Osgiliath, and she would return during the raising of Dol Amroth into a true Kingdom. Growth Family Members Lucas Imrahil - Father Franco Imrahil - Brother Tess Imrahil - Daughter Relationships Franco Imrahil See Also : Franco Imrahil Category:House Imrahil Category:People Category:People of Dol Amroth Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian